Carribean Cruise
by jyvonne13
Summary: Mickey and Minnie take a romantic vacation on a cruise ship. It's all fun until they realize someone had been robbing them on the ship. With security not being any help, it's up to them to catch the criminal!


**I'm changing it up a bit and writing for Mickey and Minnie. Actually i always write about them, but i just haven't posted anything. Maybe i'll put up a few more. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM BUT IF I DID THEY'D HAVE MORE CARTOONS!**

* * *

**Caribbean Cruise**

Minnie was in their room one morning combing her hair. Their bags were packed sitting across the room and she was going through a mental checklist making sure she didn't forget anything: pajamas, face cleanser, perfume, bikini's, condoms and birth control pills. Yup, all there.

They were going on a Caribbean cruise and spending a week in Puerto Rico. They both needed the break. They'd been very busy and in a lot of cartoons lately. When Mickey told her the other day that he'd gotten them a reservation for a cruise she was so excited. He was definitely the sweetest man in the world.

He came into the room and came behind her. He was also very excited about this trip. He loved going on vacations alone with her. Especially cruises. "You ready to go baby?" he said.

"Definitely. This is going to be so much fun."

He massaged her shoulders and leaned close to her ear. "Just you and me Min. No work, no interruptions," he said softly in her ear.

She smiled and leaned into his hands. "Just us all alone."

* * *

They got on the cruise ship later that day and were shown to their room. It was first class of course and it was pretty big. They put their bags down and then went back onto the deck to watch the ship take off. They spend the afternoon exploring the ship and coming up with their own little itinerary of their time there. They also went to dinner and watched the fireworks on the deck.

Mickey was laying on the bed going through the TV's limited channels that night. "Damn ship doesn't have any good channels."

"Can you really expect anything more?" Minnie said from the bathroom where she had just finished her shower.

"I guess not…Plane Crazy is on."

"I thought you said they didn't have anything good to watch," she said with a smirk. She considered their cartoons good TV.

He smiled. "Well, besides this."

She came over to him in her pink night gown and sat next to him. "We were so young back then."

He circled his finger on her leg. "16 year old innocent Minnie," he said with a chuckle. "You were beautiful back then dear. You still are."

She leaned down and kissed him. Then she broke off and turned off the TV. "Let's have some fun Mickey."

He smiled and sat up. "Come here sweet heart."

* * *

"Do you like this dress?" Minnie said the next morning. She had one a short cream colored layered dress with black polka dots, and a black rhinestone flower headband in her hair.

Mickey came over to her and put his arms around her waist. "When did you get this?"

"Last week when I went shopping with Daisy."

He kissed her nose. "You always look so beautiful."

They went to breakfast then spent most of the day on the deck and went to the pool a little later. There was a casino on the ship and they went to it that night and came back to their room around 11. Minnie was putting away her earrings when she realized something. "AHH!"

Mickey rushed out of the bathroom. "What's wrong Min? Are you okay?"

"My necklace is gone!" she exclaimed.

He came over to her. "Which one?"

"The one you got me for our anniversary last year."

"Hey, don't worry Min. Maybe you just misplaced it or something. It'll turn up."

He was always the optimist. She realized she was probably over reacting. Maybe he was right. "I guess you're right."

He kissed her neck. "In the meantime, there's a bed over there waiting for us."

She smiled and kissed him passionately. This was one reason why she loved him. He was always making her smile and forget about her problems.

Minnie was going through all of her stuff the next morning trying to find her necklace but couldn't find it anywhere. Mickey came over to her. "Still can't find it?"

"No," she said miserably. "I think someone stole it."

"Aw Min, don't jump to conclusions like that. I bet you it'll turn up when we come back later."

"I hope so," she said. "That was my favorite necklace."

They came back late again that night. Minnie went through her jewelry again to see if it was there but was met with another surprise. Her pearl necklace and earrings, her red Gucci earrings, and one of her gold rings was gone. "AHHH! Mickey!"

Mickey came over to her. "It's not there?"

"And my pearls, my red earrings, and my gold ring gone!" she exclaimed. "Someone has been in here!" she exclaimed.

"Well Min…"

"Mickey I couldn't have misplaced all of my jewelry especially since it was right here when we left!"

"Alright Minnie, alright. We'll tell the captain or security tomorrow morning. They'll find out who the thief is."

"Okay. In the meantime, I'm moving this." She took all of her jewelry and valuables and put them in a drawer under her clothes. "Geez, it's getting so you have to bring some kind of safe whenever you go on vacation these days."

"Well whoever it is, they can't go on like this much longer without getting caught."

Minnie sighed. "I need a hot bath."

Mickey smiled and came over to her. "I'll take care of that for you dear."

* * *

The next morning they went to the ship's security.

"How can I help you?" the man asked.

"I've been robbed!" Minnie said.

"Someone has been breaking into our room stealing her jewelry," Mickey said.

"Can you tell me what this person looks like?"

"Well we haven't exactly seen them."

"Then how do you know someone is stealing your stuff?"

Minnie put her hands on her hips. "Well it's not every day your precious diamonds and pearls randomly turn up missing, is it?"

"You can catch the criminal, can't you?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I don't have a description of them. But I'll see what I can do."

* * *

They came back to their room that night after having fun on the ship all day.

Mickey found that now his watch was gone. "My watch is gone!"

"So are my earrings!"

"Alright," Mickey said angrily. "This just got personal."

The next morning they went back to the security guard. "Have you caught the thief?" Mickey asked.

The guy shook his head. "Sorry. There hasn't been any sign of them. We'll keep on the look out though."

They walked away. "Seems like you can't rely on the police force for anything. We'll have to take this into our own hands," Mickey said.

"What are we going to do?"

They sat at a table a devised their plan. Afterwards they got some walkie talkies from the gift shop. Minnie was stationed at the deck next to the stairs to the rooms below. Mickey was outside of their room. They were going to catch this thief and get their stuff back no matter what.

"I never thought we'd be spending our vacation trying to catch a jewelry thief," Minnie said.

"It's better than sitting around kissing and saying I love you all day," Mickey said.

"Mickey…!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "Min, I'm joking."

"You'd better be." She saw someone get on the elevator. "Someone just got on the elevator. They're coming your way."

A minute late he saw the person get off the elevator. "Subject is approaching. This could be it." Unfortunately they went into another room. "False alarm. They went into a different room."

"Check to see if they come out with anything suspicious. We might not be the only victims."

"He came out with a baby," Mickey said after a few minutes.

"He steals jewelry and babies?!"

"No, I think it's his kid. They look a lot alike." He leaned against the wall. "He looks kind of like the guy we saw in the casino the other day."

"The one with the green hair?" Minnie said laughing.

"Yeah, but his hair was red." They started laughing.

"Do you see anything suspicious?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing. It would be horrible if he decided to choose this day not to steal anything." All of a sudden he saw someone come out of their room. It was the room service. How did he miss him come in?! "Hey you!" Mickey exclaimed jumping out of his hiding place.

The guy immediately looked guilty and took off running.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here!" Mickey exclaimed running after him.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed. "What's going on?! Mickey!" All of a sudden they ran past her. She ran to keep up with him. Mickey was gaining on him. "Mickey, be careful! He could be dangerous!"

"Don't worry Minnie!"

Minnie saw some security guards nearby. "The butler, he's a thief! Catch him!" The guards ran over.

Mickey jumped and tackled the guy to the floor. "I know you have our stuff! Where is it?!" he exclaimed trying to pin him down.

The security guards came over and cuffed the guy. "So you're the thief on this ship?"

"I was going to pawn everything," the guy said angrily. "So I can get some money and stop working on this stupid ship."

"You're going to have to give everything back. Show us where it is."

"No!" he said still struggling.

"Then we'll have to search all of your things."

Within no time Mickey and Minnie had all of their stolen things back and were thanked generously for catching the thief.

The guy was dragged to the ships high security jail until they could reach land and put him in a real jail. He glared at Mickey and Minnie. "I would have gotten away with it. If it weren't for you meddling mice. I'll have my revenge!"

Mickey and Minnie just smiled at each other and high fived.

* * *

**This was a fun one to write. i couldn't resist putting "you meddling mice" at the end. Random Scooby Doo reference...**

**In this universe they put old cartoons like Plane Crazy on TV. WHY CAN'T THEY DO THAT IN REAL LIFE?!**

**They're married in this story by the way.**

**And i've always imagined Mickey and Minnie being fairly young in their first cartoons. Probably about 15 or 16 years old. Hmm, maybe i put too much thought into the lives of cartoon characters. I've thought of pretty much a whole life story for them.**


End file.
